Pannacotta Fugo
Pannacotta Fugo is a character from Part V: Vento Aureo and is a member of Bruno Buccellati's gang. He is the only one to desert it during the story. Personality Fugo has a very caring personality, as shown in his past when he brings a young Narancia, who was suffering from hunger and from an eye disease, into a restaurant and asks Buccellati to give him food. He can also be hotheaded, dropping out of school due to having a bad relationship with his primary school teachers, and his stand, when shown to be belligerent, was said to reflect this aspect of his personality. However, he is also very careful, deserting Buccellati's group when presented with the choice to stay and betray the boss or leave and seek safety. Fugo was very good in school, with an IQ of 152. At the age of 13 he was able to achieve university standards, but did not continue school due to having bad relationships with his teacher. He is seen giving Narancia basic arithmetic lessons despite being a year younger than him, due to Narancia's lack of basic education. Synopsis Fugo uses Purple Haze to help retrieve the key in one of the gang's missions, and its poison plays a key role in helping Giorno defeat Illuso. After safely escorting Trish to the boss, and being presented with Buccellati's current situation, Fugo was unsure about following his gang in betraying the boss and left the gang. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure 2: Golden Heart, Golden Ring (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After he leaves the group he received new orders and he works along with Rigatoni to wipe out Buccellati's gang. However, he finds a way to follow his orders and protect his friends at the same time. Hiding Giorno's ability to resist Purple Haze's powers from Rigatoni. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) He's still troubled over refusing to betray the boss with Buccellati's team. He does some soul searching throughout the story, and when he finds his answer, his stand evolves to Purple Haze Distortion. He loses Passione's trust after Diavolo's defeat, and has to help exterminate the drugs team to regain it. After he evolves his stand and finishes his mission, Giorno tells him that his true goal was to have Fugo learn to control his stand. Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno for his assistance. Gallery fugo_e_purple_haze.jpg| Fugo drawn by Falcoon Trivia * Fugo's dropping out of the gang was due to Araki realizing he made Purple Haze too strong of a Stand. * His reasoning for leaving the group was that Diavolo would kill everyone eventually if they continued. However, his suspicions were nearly correct as Buccellati, Abbachio, & Narancia were killed by Diavolo, with Giorno, Mista, & Trish were nearly killed by him. * Fugo is the first form of the Latin verb 'Fugo, as, avi, atum, are' which means 'to run, escape', which could have been a form of foreshadowing since he is the only one of the group to run away from the gang & escape Diavolo. * Originally, Fugo was meant to be a spy for Diavolo against Buccellati's team. * Fugo takes up a central role in the Part 5 novel, in which he did not leave Buccellati's gang. *So far, Fugo is the only character to go from an ally to an neutral role. References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang